Bianca Reborn
by Katy1029384756
Summary: Bianca who was reborn into a new life as a girl named Samantha. Then Oh my Gods! She dies!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review my story. I would like to hear what you all think! -Sport**

* * *

My name is Samantha. Or I least I thought it was until I died. I died in 2005. I died in a car accident in Illinois (not dissing anyone there by the way) My mom was driving us at 1am to go to my Stepdad's which was a half a day away from where we live. All of a sudden, a car came up behind us or least that's what I would logically think it was anyway. I am 13 and am half Italian. Not on my Mom's side though. On my never-can-talk-about Dad's side. The car came up behind us and KABOOM I died!

I found myself floating along on an invisible current of air. Somehow, I looked down and saw the car. My life. My memories drifting away. Yeah, Yeah I know a child of Hades won't lose their memories when they die blah, blah, blah. Well the memories I had were not my own. They were someone else's inside me. In one memory, I was looking up at an Italian woman who looked like she was from the 1930's or 40's. She was smiling at me and holding out to me a little baby boy. Don't ask me how I knew he was a boy. Well I am just going to say he had a blue blanket. The woman said

"Bianca, you have to hold little Nico. You have to protect him."

Bianca? Who is Bianca? Who is Nico? The woman sounded like I dreamed an Italian woman would. She elongated all vowels, and kind of like Dracula but _much _prettier. As I floated away, so did all _my _memories and were replaced with this Bianca. Out of curiosity I took out the mirror that was always in my back pocket for fast make up checks. Don't ask me how I was able to hold it. A child of Hades thing maybe? I honestly don't know. I didn't look like regular old Samantha. I was a _lot _more Italian looking with luscious dark hair and dark eyes. I _looked _like the outsider I never was. I started to guess. That I was not Samantha anymore. I was Bianca.


	2. Chapter 2

I floated to Los Angelos for some reason. A man with a name-tag that said 'Charon'.

"Welcome back Bianca! So soon too! Your father gave me orders to send you straight to the palace."

Here someone goes with Bianca again! We stepped into a small elevator. Down and down we went. The underworld lay before me the river Styx I think it is called. Filled full with lost hopes and dreams. A rusty boat lay in front of me bobbing in the invisible current.

Charon stepped into the boat evenly and fluently as if he had done it a million times. Huh. He actually probably had. Whatever. You never know. I also stepped into the rust bucket.

"No coin necessary for the daughter of Hades."

"Okay?" Confused by his comment I asked.

"Why would I need a coin to give to you?"

"Well, I suppose. **I need to get paid!**" He said so with such force I flinched.

The palace loomed ahead of me. It was large and dark. I mean like not even dark. Black. All black.

I wish I knew who my run-away father was. Mom would never tell me. Charon escorted me through the gates. Made of human torture. Armed skeletons from all periods of time caught each other as each one bowed at the sight of me. Like I was a princess or something. Who knew?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry The first couple chapters are kind-of short! Hope you like it!**

* * *

A man in a black suit sitting in a throne of bones with an empty smaller throne of flowers stood next to him. Hades and Peresphone. I thought immediately. A boy was standing there beside his father yelling at him. He had dark hair, a skull ring and looked somewhat Italian. Just like me. I figured this must be the Nico my brother from my other life. He was yelling

"How could you let her do this!"

"I have told you time and time again Nico. This was 3 years ago but she will be about 15 now. Now we have a visitor. Let us meet them." they both turned to look at me surprise crossed Nico's features.

"Bianca!" He yelled and tried to give me a hug. But of course I was a ghost so. Not possible. I stood uncomfortably as Nico looked up at me his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Then he watched me his face filled with concern.

"My name is Samantha. Everyone is calling me Bianca though. I mean I have her memories but you know. Call me Samantha." Nico's face dropped. Hades said

"Welcome back darling. Nico was hoping to bring you back to the upper-world three years ago but instead he found a...never mind. Someone else. BY that time your soul had already left to be reborn. It is your choice now."

Nico knew what I had chosen right away. He gave me a huge smile.

"We will bring you back Bianca! Uh, er Samantha?" He said the name questioningly as if he didn't know if he had gotten the name right.

"You know the drill Nico. Only to Camp. That is it. No quests until her memories have sorted its self into to two nice neat piles."

"You will love Camp, Bianca. Do you remember Percy?"

"Um..." I said embarrassed.

"Oh well." Nico looked cheerful. It didn't seem to fit his face. As if he hadn't been cheerful in a long time.

The path back to camp was long and tedious. No I'm kidding. It was easy. I followed Nico through hallways and corridors that all looked the same to me. He had a black sword strapped to his belt. I had a feeling that in leading didn't happen often in my other life.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a bit longer! *Shy Smile***

* * *

Camp was amazing. I felt happy as soon as I felt the sunlight on my back. Then of course I passed out.

When I awoke. There was a blond girl with startling gray eyes and an orange necklace feeding me strawberry jello. My favorite. Then I passed out again. Next time I awoke I awoke for good. Man that felt good. I got up not feeling a hint of dizziness. It was kind of amazing. I was alive. Again. It felt good to feel warmth. Inside my head everything was sorted between my new memories and my other ones. A boy with black hair and sea green eyes was talking to the girl that had fed me the jello. He kissed her hair. Couple. I remembered their names from my other memories. Percy and...and Annabeth. That was it. I checked the small mirror which was still in my backpocket. Amazing. Through life and death. I love that mirror! I looked like Bianca. I felt sad. Stuck with the face of someone I hadn't known existed for my life. I aged quickly and 15 came way too soon. Percy came over a devil smile on his face that all teachers in the history of the earth would label troublemaker as soon as they saw it.

"Hey Bianca! Welcome back from being a Hunter." Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry about him_**Samantha.**_" She looked at Percy annoyed with him.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. It's just your brother blamed me for killing you the first time even though it was your choice. So, yeah."

"His name is Nicolai right?" Suddenly Nico was standing right there.

"Huh. She does have all of my sisters memories. Weird." Percy caught it and dumbly said

"Nicolai? That's your full first name? Nicolai?" Nico's ears turned red and he dragged me away from them.

"Bianca. Samantha. Whoever." He said through gritted teeth. "You have to stop that."

"I have a memory of my old mom."

"You have her memory of MOM!"

"Well, yeah."

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" I swear this kid sounded like a dog.

"Well she was holding you and she said 'Bianca, you have to hold little Nico. Protect him.'" Nico was silent. Like frozen I tried waving my hand in front of his face but he didn't even blink. Then it was his turn to faint.


	5. Chapter 5

When Nico awoke in the Big House. Annabeth feeding him that stuff that tasted like Jello she turned on me when she finished. She looked at me as if she was judging a science fair project that some kid had made at the last minute.

"You. You need to be Bianca for Nico. He needs his older sister back the way she was! Even though he may not admit it. He does need Bianca in his life."

Then Chiron stepped into the room. Coolest guy I had ever met. No lie.

"Bianca. The oracle will see you now." Annabeth protested  
"Chiron. She has absolutely no training!"

"Annabeth. She needs to go on this quest. In order to become her true self. Whether it be Bianca or Samantha." Nico sat up straight. His voice as thick as honey.

"Hades. Said. No. Quests."

Chiron replied his features like stone. Hard and unmoving.

"You know the consequences Nico. Go to the oracle now dear."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review. Enjoy! I sound like one of those food commercials! Gods!**

* * *

Nico even though he was as weak as a trodden on ant came with me. That boy has guts.

"So Nicolai,"I liked to call him that to annoy him." Who is the oracle?"

"A girl named Rachel and the information I have gathered of your former life, you'll like her."

The cave was covered in modern art. This girl loved art. I mean _loved_ art. It was **everywhere! **Nico was right. Before I died I was an art freak. I... wait... I... I don't know.

"Nico! I..." He turned. A questioning look on his face.

"What?"

"I... forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"My life."

" Why didn't you tell me this _earlier_!"

"I didn't realize." I flinched at his tone. He paused. Looking me over. Looking at his sister who didn't survive a quest.  
He spoke softly to me like I was a small child.

"When you were Samantha, or Bianca?"

"Samantha." Relief crossed his face and was then replaced by joy. He was getting his old sister back! A girl with flaming red hair stood behind Nico and said,

"Nico, you know the rules. You cannot know the prophecy until she says it aloud herself!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He complained as he left me alone in a room with a girl named Rachel.

"Hey." I said intelligently

"Hey. So sit down and when the prophecy comes you'll know."

"Okay." We sat in silence for a while then out of nowhere Rachel's eyes turned green. Like the whites of her eyes and everything. She spoke in hisses like a snake it was creepy!

"_The one who was dead will be found again_

_Travel far South where the lone god waits_

_A choice will be made_

_Death will come again"_


	7. Chapter 7

I settled into the Hades cabin with Nico. Usually Nico slept in the Underworld. Why would I want to go back there? It was finally dinner time. I could not eat though. I had died earlier today! Food? Not so much.

"Eat." Nico insisted

"I'm not hungry Nico!"

"I don't care." He growled.

"Jeeze. No need to use that tone with me." I threatened him.

He looked up in surprise. I guess no one had told him what to do after Bianca had died.

"She said it not me!" I said. HE was still frozen.

"Bianca is coming back." Then he went silent. I still had that little hand-mirror in my back pocket. Gods of Olympus. Through life and death that thing stuck with me. I took it out and looked at my reflection. I looked like a mix of Bianca and Samantha. As if we had gotten in a blender together.

After we sang weird songs around the campfire Chrion stood up and announced my 'return and leaving'.

I spoke the prophecy and said who I chose to go on the quest with me.

"For my two other companions I chose Nico and Annabeth. Nicol-. Sorry Nico. Nico because he's my brother and I want to learn more about my past life and Annabeth because she was the first person here to show me kindness both times I arrived. She is also intelligent I could use her knowledge and strategies along this trip." Nico and Annabeth stood as I said their names. Everyone clapped. We went to get ready for the quest.

The Stolls who had taken special interest in me gave me a backpack. I already had extra clothes but I had a feeling I wouldn't need them.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico woke me up before dawn if what you consider what I was doing was sleeping. It was an out of body dream as if I was a ghost. Which of course I should be. Ugh. I hate my lives. We met Annabeth at the big house. I liked to call her Annie. I don't know. She seemed to like the idea, but only coming from me. Percy tried and I won't go into all the details but saltwater brains got a butt kicking. No offense to Percy; I am sure he is a good fighter. But... you know.

"'Sup Annie?"

"Not much," she answered, "Just going on a quest. Same old. same old."

"Cool. Me too. You know what?"

"What?" Nico interrupted and we both shut up we had forgotten he was even there! I feel for him. I mean he was/is my brother so I hugged him. He absolutely _**hated **_it! Hilarious. We are heading to Florida to see the God of the South Winds. Notus. He hates Olympus. And prefers to live somewhere warmer than New York. We head to Florida and to the Four Seasons Hotel in Miami. Appropriate I think.


	9. Chapter 9

The flight to Miami was a cheap flight. It's not like demigods have a lot of money. It's more like no-choice-save-the-world-volunteer thing that could easily get you killed and had no pay involved. Ugh. I wish. We would be like millionaires for saving the world all the time! Ha. It's a good joke! Miami was warm and huge. Just as I suspected. I had never been to Florida in either of my lives so it was cool to actually be there. The Four Seasons hotel was huge. It was on 1435 Brickell Avenue. We were told by Mr. D. that Notus lived on the top floor, in the penthouse suite. He was a god after all. The hotel was one of those all window buildings. Awesome.  
Annabeth said

"It is 23,000 square feet of building and the company was first built by a women named Issy Sharp..." I tuned out after a while. Sorry Annabeth. In the lobby was decked with modern coffee tables and doughnuts (yum) and everything else you could think of. The elevator ride to the 70th floor wasn't long according to Annabeth. She had ridden the Empire State Building up to the 600th floor. I cannot compete with this woman! Shoot! Nico as always was silent during the flight, taxi, ride, etc. So I talked to him about well me.

"Nico, what was Bianca like to you?"

"She scolded me but was my closest person. She would tell me stories of the things she remembered about our Mom. She was my sibling and my only one until I found out I had 4,000 year old siblings."

"Nico. Our mother was a wonderful woman. She had long, dark hair and wide, dark satin eyes. Clear olive skin and a voice like silk. She was beautiful. She knew how to make you laugh, smile and giggle with glee. I don't anymore.

"Nico. I am sorry." Nico looked at me with a look I didn't know on his face. He looked grateful I guess. Annabeth was listening to our conversation but pretended she didn't. I thank her for that.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is in Nico's POV. I hope you like it. Tell me if you would like me to do so again!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson or Any of the Characters in this Story, but like so many others... I WISH I DID!  
**

* * *

**Nico's POV  
**

At that moment nothing else mattered. I needed to hug my sister and tell her I loved her like a little child again. i know. Why am I telling you this? It doesn't sound like me at all right! Most people haven't seen my emotional side and yes; I do have one.

What she said was what I had been waiting so long to hear. Bianca's ghost had once told that my fatal flaw as a child of Hades was that I hold grudges well that one had just flew off my shoulder as a burden I had never knew I had! She had left me; abandoned me for the Hunters of Artemis and she had died on purpose trying to save Artemis from the clutches of Atlas. That was what I could not forgive her for. If your sibling did that to you; would you? It might not just be a stupid fatal flaw. I think anyone would do that.

Still deep in thought we stepped out of the elevator and in front of us was a large set of mahogany doors ornately engraved with of course nude, Greek pictures of himself. If you have forgotten we are on this quest to the North god. Or maybe I just need assurance that, that _ is_ what I'm talking about instead of my emotional problems. Oh, uh, sorry there I go again.

Anyway. We knocked and the god said " Charlotte! I told you not to bring me lunch too early! It is 2:30! It is _not _2:32!" Talk about a pampered, spoiled god. I can name a few. Uh sorry. I got to go. Aahh! Run Annabeth run!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it. If you have never seen a Christmas Carol for various reasons. There is this guy named Scrooge who hates everything in his life and is super rich and says BA-HUMBUG to something he hates. Review me, PM me! You know the drill ;)  
**

**-Sport**

* * *

The penthouse as Nico was explaining before _that _rude interruption by Mrs. O'Leary.

We knocked on the door. And grumbling all the way to the door a man looked at us with a classic Ba-humbug look.

"No Solictiors."

"We're not Solicitors. We're Demigods." Annabeth explained

"And the difference is..." He replied. See! A total Scrooge!

Annabeth ignored that comment wisely. After all she is daughter of Athena and continued.

"We are on a quest for a girl in two personalities. One's name is Bianca daughter of a... god and the other a mortal girl named Samantha. A prophecy said we need to travel to you to help her decide whether to be Samantha or Bianca."

"Hmph. Well I guess I have no choice." Annabeth gave me that look like do-not-say-a-word-or-you-will-be-stuck-like-this-forever! It's amazing how much you can get out of one of her looks.

"Well, come in then."

"Thank you." Nico replied

The penthouse was not one room like most hotel suites but more like a house or apartment. There was a door between the kitchen and the living room! Since when does that happen? Well I guess it is owned by a god... Whatever.

"I am Notus. God of the Southern winds. Samantha/ Bianca, if I am correct you came here to find your true self."

"Yeah. I did."

" I have but a simple task give you then." He said.

* * *

**I know. CLIFFHANGER! Don't you hate them? I do. Whatever. I hope I get another chapter done by tonight. If not. Sorry. The reason it has taken me so long to update is because I am reading a REALLY LONG story so I wanted to finish it to get my creative juices going!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. I always love to hear it. No matter what. I also love to hear your corrections. It might be a bit OoC. BUT DEAL WITH THE AWESOMENESS THAT I I AM OoC! Sorry. I went a little bit insane there... Carrying on.  
**

* * *

"Dude." Nico said, "way to be all evasive, mysterious and dark and stuff."

"Alright fine. Ruin my fun Nico! BUT YOU WILL PAY!"

"Uh-huh. Sure I will. Typical god. Let me guess? Pay with my life?"

"Uh. Nnnnoooo. You owe me a soda. From downstairs but the life idea works too."

"I'm fine with the soda." Nico said looking a cool as an icecube at giving a _god _a good idea. Whatever. Lets end this life threatening small talk.

"So whats the quest?"

"Oh. You need to do the hokey-pokey." How much lamer could this god get?

"Alright."

"**SHE AGREED!**" Notus cackled with laughter.

"Okay?" Annabeth said cautiously. The knife appeared in her hand. The reflections of the deadly weapon glinted dully around the large room as if it was nighttime and not day.

"Whoa. Back up there sister." Notus said. "What did I do!" He asked accusing and defensively.

"The way you laughed indicated that you are hiding a monster or some other old friend that Samantha isn't ready for yet."

"We were gonna play Dance, Dance Revolution! And if she won I would cast the spell for self-alignment restoration."

"Whoa Man!" Said Nico. "Big words little brain!" He finished pointing to his head.

Annabeth sighed at how stupid Nicolai (hehehehehehehehehehehe) actually was.

"She would know who she was supposed to be."

"Ah. That makes sense."

Notus turned around and turned the x-box on. He pulled out old dance, dance revolution mats and pointed to one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I hope you like it. I know it's getting a little weird and weirder but I'll try to demigod it up. That means unfortunate circumstances are in placeThat makes for your support. I think this might be my last chapter. Almost positive? Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Bianca/Samantha POV

I looked at the thing and I thought. Here we go. The game was set up. I knew from my Samantha memories that I was pretty good at this game but Bianca? Not so much. In fact she had never even heard of dance, dance revolution cause she was Born in the 1940's. no chance of ever knowing what that was. So I cautiously stepped on the rusty mat.

the world turned black. I mean like pitch black then the tv turned on and showed my father. He said

"So you see Bianca..ugh...Er... Samantha you have a challenge ahead of you. You have no idea what Notus has in store for you. Be wary my daughter. Very wary" and with that the whatever-it-was ended. I turned to look at Nico and Annabeth but no one said anything too help me. It made no sense. When I asked later they said they hadn't seen anything about of the ordinary. Weird huh? But it's the gods. So unpredictable. I realized Notus was asking me about what song I wanted.

Monster Mash

Hydra Wary

Demigod Death

And more that sound dangerous the least dangerous was demigod death if you can believe it. he clicked and it NAND the dance started I hope that whatever was coming to get me Annabeth and Nico could handle. Notus stared expectantly at the screen but not wary in anyway. Annabeth screamed as she realized what was out to get me. That is a sound I did not like to hear.

"PLAY!" Nico yelled," We got it!" I danced like I knew how and it was easy to beat the fat old god. Suddenly I saw what it was that kept my brother and friend busy. I couldn't believe it. It was a chihuahua type thing but larger. still I danced as I prayed that they would be okay. Annabeth ducked and slid the knife into the beasts belly. But it seemed none effective. It was drooling but it was also sitting fire everywhere. Annabeth screamed in frustration and duHenry knife in deeper. This time the thing howled in pain and Nico who had been dodging fire and drool. Stuck his stygian blade into the creature but again it only howled. I saw all this out of corner of my eye as I danced like no tomorrow. The song was almost over. 5...4...3...2...1! The beast crashed and died on impact. We danced around joyus of our victory and Notus performed the spell.

Nico POV

I had a few bruses coming my way but oh well. Bianca seemed fine and unharmed. Annabeth wary of Notus's spell still held her knife in hand. Notus sat my sister in a chair and pointed me behind her with hands on her shoulders. She refused to relax. Poor girl. Now was her chance. Annabeth stood behind Notus in case something went wrong. I prayed for.

Bianca/Samantha POV

I was scared of what I would find. Inside myself. Who I should be. The spell was like a butterfly landing on your palm then a fist then an ape all on your palm. When I was blinded I realized that I was not two souls fighting each other but one. Combined to create a larger soul that in its turn would die and always be together. As one and the same. I got tired of holding back the curtain and opened it too reveal who I really was.

* * *

**I will gladly add an epilogue if you all like. Tell me so and I will. If not... Well okay then. Thank you to all who ate supportive of this. Thank you. -Sport**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilouge

**Sorry it took me awhile to write this last chapter. I have been REALLY busy lately. Thanks.**

**-Sport**

* * *

Bianca/Samantha POV

Bianca and Samantha. Fought for their right to own me and I did nothing. I had just come to terms with both of them being with me. Finally Bianca won. She shoved the Samantha part of myself down to the underworld. The lights around me dimmed after the spell and there I stood. Bianca alone. The change wasn't immediate because I took out the little mirror. That I still had in my back pocket and I looked like... Samantha. Nico's face fell. And he teared up instantly. I waited for Annabeth to say something and something she did say.

"Whoa."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to finally come back to you Nico." I said in a voice I didn't entirely recognize. And Nico looked up in confusion.

"What?!" He asked

I spoke in my strange voice again, "I finally know whom I truly am." Annabeth figured it out and explained.

"Nico, I think that what your sister is trying to say is that on the inside she is Bianca but on the outside she looks like Samantha."

"Oh." He said and fainted

That is the story we had to tell. I wonder what you all think of me as now?


End file.
